feunityfandomcom-20200215-history
Katse
“Hey, you! Thanks for the help, I dunno if I coulda taken them all on alone.” - Katse's pre-recruitment dialogue. Katse is a playable character in Fire Emblem Unity. Profile The daughter of a once famous hunter, Katse grew up in a small village in which she was taught how to hunt, read, and write. As she grew up there, she began to feel a longing to travel the world, and decided to take up that thought once her father passed on. Personality A lighthearted and overall optimistic girl, Katse likes to cheer up and motivate others in hopes to make those around her happy. So much so, that she's also quite a forcefully hospitable person, refusing to take "no" for an answer when offering someone help. Her determination blends solidly into her very emotional, strong-willed and emphatic personality which causes her to put all her heart and effort into supporting others. She's all around more playful, having fun when it comes to joking around with her friends. She's able to endure quite a lot, usually shrugging off insults directed solely at her. However, she tends to get quite aggressive and snappy at those who do the same thing to others, or cause issues in general. Past Raised in Ewe Village, a small hamlet in Novis, Katse was raised solely by her father, Gwydion, as her mother passed soon after childbirth. Although she was very social, she chose to spend most of her time in the forests near her home. She felt a strong bond with the wilderness, and felt comfort while in the woods. She became very attached to the woodland, to the point she strongly resents anyone that significantly harms the vegetation. Much later in life however, Katse's father fell deeply ill. He became bedridden in only a few days as Katse watched, taking care of him as best she could. However, the sickness left as fast as it came; but her father was taken with it. After she was finished mourning, Katse chose to leave the village, both to explore the world and follow in her father's footsteps. Present After leaving the village, Katse chose to head for the mainland of Valm, a world much larger than what she was used to. The trip went smoothly until bandits appeared, blocking her off and causing her to find safety in a tree. They did not relent, however; choosing instead to wait until she came down to steal what she had. It was then the Liberation appeared, and with their assistance she took down the group. As thanks, she chose to join their cause. In-Game Supports For the support dialogue, see Katse/Supports. A+ Supports: * Alexander * Apricot * Arien * Eurys * Fen'mei * Judas * Meryatum * Noeri * Sakari * Seraphina * Vincent S Supports: * Morte * Nausicaa * Randolph * Willow Quotes For a full list of quotes, see Katse/Quotes. Personal Skill Roster Entry A mercenary from a town neighboring Ram Village that joined the Liberation after she was helped in a bandit encounter. Cheerful and upbeat, although sometimes can get quite fed up with people. The biggest nature lover in the army. Born on October 29th. Possible Endings Trivia * Katse's birthday, October 29th, is also National Cat Day. This is due to Katse acting a bit cat-like, and it slowly grew into her character. * Katse's favorite type of sword to use are broadswords, specifically the ladyblade. Although swords are her favorite type of weapon to use, she expresses enjoyment in using the bow as well. * She is a descendant of the lumberjack in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia that requests an axe. The axe given to her family was a devil axe. Gallery Category:Liberation Category:Mercenary Category:Characters